eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein ganz normaler Tag
Eureka soll geschlossen werden. Die Bewohner erinnern sich dabei an all die schönen Dinge, die ihnen hier wiederfahren sind. Plötzlich tauchen jedoch überall Wurmlöcher auf, die für die Bewohner der Stadt lebensgefährlich sein könnten. Ein letztes Mal muss Sheriff Carter Eureka vor der Zerstörung retten. Handlung Die Bewohner von Eureka bereiten sich auf die Abreise vor. Während Henry nervös darauf wartet, wie die Anhörung von Grace verlaufen wird, machen sich Jo und Zane Gedanken um ihre Zukunft. Beide sehen sich nach Stellen in anderen Behörden um und stehen vor der Frage, wo sie nach dem Ende von Eureka hingehen werden. Allison kümmert sich unterdessen um Holly, die sich noch immer an nichts erinnern kann, während Fargo die Nachricht erhält, dass das Verteidigungsministerium die sechs Wochen Übergangsphase gekürzt hat. Eureka wird noch am selben Tag geräumt werden. Fargo beschließt, sich zu wehren und will eine Sitzblockade veranstalten. Als Carter Zoe abholt und nach Eureka fährt, bemerkt er, dass schon etliche Regierungswägen von dort aus gestartet sind. Zoe ahnt, dass ihrem Vater der Abschied schwer fallen muss, was Carter jedoch nicht zugeben will. Er glaubt sogar, dass er sich freier fühlen wird, wenn er nicht jeden Tag mit Eurekas Verrücktheiten kämpfen muss. Just in diesem Moment öffnet sich ein Wurmloch und Carter und Zoe stehen mit ihrem Wagen mitten in der Emfpangshalle von Global Dynamics. Henry hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, herauszufinden, wie Grace und sein anderes ich aus der Zeitlinie es damals geschafft haben, Beverly zu kontaktieren. Dazu bittet er Zane um Hilfe, der bereits angefangen hat, die Daten aus den Rechnern nach Washington zu transferieren. Carter und Jo begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem Verursacher des Wurmlochs und befragen zunächst Dr. Parrish. Der gibt vor, dass er sich freut, dass er Eureka endlich verlassen kann und erklärt den beiden, dass die Technologie, die das Wurmloch erschaffen hat, wohl noch aktiv ist, sonst wäre es bestimmt schon in sich zusammen gefallen. Während Holly sich im Café Diem an ihr Leben in Eureka zu erinnern versucht, steht nach einem Blitz plötzlich der nackte Dr. Parrish vor ihr. Durch ein weiteres Wurmloch ist Parrish von dem Wellness-Zentrum mitten ins Café Diem geraten. Als Allison ihn etwas später untersucht, fallen ihr Verbrennungen an seiner Brust auf. Für sie ist das ein Zeichen, dass das Wurmloch weit weniger stabil ist als das erste. Während Henry ein paar Daten durchsieht, die Zane für ihn heruntergeladen hat, sucht der das Gespräch mit Carter, um herauszufinden, wohin Jo nach ihrem Weggang aus Eureka ziehen wird. Carter rät ihm, lieber selbst mit ihr zu sprechen, als Jo hinzukommt und den beiden von weiteren Wurmlöchern berichtet. Gerade als Allison herausfindet, dass die Wurmlöcher beginnen, sich zu überlappen und dadurch gefährlich für jeden werden, der hindurchgeht, stürmt Taggarts Hund Lojack an Andy vorbei, der seine Leine nimmt und durch ein sich sofort wieder schließendes Wurmloch fällt. Als der Hund auf der anderen Seite wieder erscheint, hat er nur einen Arm vom Andy im Maul. Man findet seine Teile schließlich über ganz Eureka verteilt wieder. Henry trifft sich derweil mit Beverly Barlowe. Er appelliert an ihr Gewissen, dass sie dafür sorgen soll, dass Grace nicht im Gefängnis landet und dringt am Ende sogar zu ihr durch. Unterdessen haben sich immer mehr Mitarbeiter Fargos Sitzstreik angeschlossen. Carter macht sich Sorgen, dass er Henry nicht erreichen kann und erfährt von Zane, dass dieser ihm Informationen aus dem Datenstrom besorgt hat und Henry sich nun außer Haus befindet. Dabei fällt ihnen auf, dass die Daten auf eine bestimmte Weise nach Washington transportiert werden sollten. Wie sich herausstellt, fehlt Zane seit geraumer Zeit das Kraftfeld, das den Datenstrom schützt, weswegen es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass dies die Ursache für die Wurmlöcher ist. Als Zane den Datenstrom umpolen will, werden die Wurmlöcher jedoch immer stärker statt schwächer. Carter kommt schließlich auf die Idee, den Kraftfeldverstärker von Fargo zu benutzen, mit Hilfe dessen er sich an den Boden von GD gekettet hat. Leider funktioniert dies nur, wenn es an einer Person angeschlossen ist, so dass Carter wohl oder übel mit dem Gerät an der Hand durch eines der Wurmlöcher gehen muss. Ohne zu zögern macht er sich schließlich auf den Weg und landet schließlich mitten auf der Hauptstr. in Eureka, wo Henry gerade eintrifft. Durch den Kraftfeldverstärker schließen sich die Wurmlöcher schließlich wieder. Holly sucht im Anschluss Kontakt zu Fargo, der nun tatenlos mitansehen muss, wie man sein Büro ausräumt. Holly erklärt Fargo, dass sie für ein spezielles Projekt engagiert wurde und sie sich ihr Team nun aussuchen kann. Gerade als er ihr signalisiert, dass er gerne mit ihr gehen möchte, erhält er einen Anruf des Verteidigungsministeriums. Eureka wurde soeben verkauft. Während sich Henry und Carter über die Stadt unterhalten, fährt Grace plötzlich vor. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass es Henry gelungen ist, sie frei zu bekommen. Sie verspricht ihm daraufhin, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen. Allison erzählt Carter schließlich, dass jemand dem Staatsanwalt einen Tipp gegeben hat und man Senatorin Wen gefunden hatte, die in ihrer eigenen Matrix steckte. Grace konnte so entlastet werden. Der wieder zusammen gebaute Andy führt Zane schließlich zur Polizeiwache. Dort wartet Jo auf ihn. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht riskieren kann, ihn noch einmal zu verlieren und macht ihm schließlich einen Heiratsantrag. Zane zögert einen Moment, dann lächelt er und nimmt den Antrag an. Henry, Grace, Jack und Allison sitzen im Café Diem, als Vince ihnen eine Flasche Wein von einem Mann draußen vor der Tür bringt. Die vier wundern sich und lesen dann das Etikett, das aus dem Jahr 1947 stammt. Just in dem Moment taucht Trevor Grant auf. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er nach einem Telefonat mit Fargo beschlossen hat, Eureka zu kaufen. Immerhin ist er einer der Gründer und will, dass die Idee von Eureka fortlebt. Er hat jedoch eine Bedingung – Henry soll die Leitung von GD übernehmen, da Fargo beschlossen hat, mit Holly die Stadt zu verlassen. Überglücklich nimmt Henry an. Am Abend feiern alle zusammen. Allison zieht Carter schließlich zur Seite und fragt ihn, ob er noch immer in Eureka bleiben will, was er bejaht. Dann teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie schwanger ist. Carter ist überwältigt und umarmt Allison. Ein paar Tage später fährt Carter Zoe zurück nach Harvard. Sie erinnern sich an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tag in Eureka, als ihnen ein Auto entgegenkommt, das sie blendet. Als sie nach drüben schauen, sehen sie sich selbst, wie sie in dem Wagen sitzen, genau wie damals als sie nach Eureka gekommen sind. Carter lächelt nur und entgegnet Zoe, dass er sich morgen darum kümmern wird. Kategorie:Staffel 5Kategorie:Episode